Allknowing
Allknowing was a female NightWing that was from Darkstalker's time and Queen Vigilance's original personal seer before Clearsight took over the job. She was also a teacher for the other dragonet seers at the NightWing school that Clearsight attended. Clearsight described her as "large", "looming", and "scowling", which, in the following events of Darkstalker (Legends), basically sums up her entire character. Biography Darkstalker (Legends) On Clearsight's first day of school, she finds her way to the 'Tower of Knowledge' in the NightWing school. There she meets her teacher, Allknowing. Allknowing appears to detest Clearsight from their first meeting when Clearsight is not only able to find her classroom on her first day, but is only three years old and predicts three things: a huge storm is going to roll in three days from the current day, that class will have to be canceled for a week of rain, and that the queen is planning to evaluate all of her potential seers in a month and she won't be pleased. After this statement, Allknowing quotes a line from one of her previous prophecies: "Dragon of chaos, tangling the webs, too many eyes and too many threads" ''and comes to the sudden conclusion that her new student's name is Clearsight, much to the awe of her students, Jewel-eyes, Vision, and Morrowwatcher. Allknowing reappears later, in Queen Vigilance's court "glittering with poise and diamonds". There Clearsight delivers a warning, that the IceWings were planning an invasion by sea on North Beach. Queen Vigilance is surprised by the straightforwardness of this vision and asks Allknowing what she knows of such events. Allknowing replies that she did have such a vision, one about ''waves of ice dragons ''and a ''midnight menace. Queen Vigilance politely compliments Allknowing on the poetic nature of her prophecy, but then makes Clearsight her new personal seer, for her desired precision (i.e. telling her visions in a straightforward way rather than as a cryptic prophecy), and accuracy. She is also later seen in the last few chapters of Darkstalker (Legends) when Clearsight had been summoned yet again to Queen Vigilance's court. Queen Vigilance re-appointed Allknowing as her seer because she gave her a prophecy of Darkstalker killing the queen and ruling the NightWings. and Clearsight failed to give her any such warning. Quotes "Talk to me when you've had a few more visions than ''oh no, my mommy is going to yell at me for splattering rabbit bits all over the floor."'' - to Clearsight, mocking her visions, in Darkstalker "Certainly it was more mysterious before it was fulfilled. Care to explain it to us?" - to Clearsight regarding her prophecy about Prince Arctic "That — that — the nature of visions — specific details are not — that's not how it works." - to Vigilance "I knew you were trouble. But I didn't realize you were planning to betray me." - to Clearsight when she took her job Prophecies More of her prophecies are referenced in Darkstalker, but these are the only complete ones to our knowledge. Trivia * Allknowing developed a grudge against Clearsight for having far stronger powers than she had, and for taking her place as the queen's top seer. This was shown when she spoke of (or, some speculate, made up) a vision of Darkstalker for Vigilance. * Her name refers to her gifts and occupation as a seer. * It is also slightly ironic, because it means "knowing all", despite her being oblivious to many things Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Allknowing.png AllknowingTheNightwing.png Snapshot 20160812 5.JPG|by Moonblishipper14 NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Dragon meme.jpg|by SunsetTheHybrid 9686.png|Allknowing by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Allknowing-714960313 Allknowing IceOfWaterflock.png|Allknowing by IceOfWaterflock|link=https://iceofwaterflock.deviantart.com/art/Allknowing-735681508 fr:Allknowing Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Historical Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Empowered NightWings Category:Seers Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists